


Сны

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227
Kudos: 1





	Сны

Ярко-красные глаза светятся в темноте так, как будто они служат маяками. Здесь все двигается быстро, цвета смешиваются: синий, голубой, черный, красный, снова синий. Какие-то люди пробегают по длинному коридору, ведущему в тупик. Мальчик с темными волосами достает бластер, кто-то кричит.  
Пиа проснулась. Ее сны в последнее время стали беспокойными. Она не понимает, что и кто ей снится. Люди, которые говорят с ней во время сна, кто они? И что они пытаются ей сказать? Каждый раз, когда они кричат, то кричат на неизвестном ей языке. Мастер Солк говорил, что Сила может связывать людей между собой. Если это так, то, что именно она хочет показать ей?

Время спустя Пиа больше не помнит свой сон, не помнит крики, а также того, кому она хотела помочь. Все, что она помнит – глаза. Красные, как небо у нее дома.


End file.
